prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Lewington
| birth_place = Reading, England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Wokingham, Berkshire, England | trainer = OVW Wrestling School | debut = 2004 | retired = 2010 }} Steven Paul Lewington (February 25, 1983) is an English former professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment where he competed as DJ Gabriel. Professional wrestling career All Star Promotions and Ohio Valley Wrestling (2003–2005) After graduating from Senior School Sixth Form, Lewington attended Farnborough College of Technology where he earned a Higher National Diploma in Aeronautical Engineering. After developing an interest in professional wrestling, however, Lewington applied and was accepted to attend an Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) tryout in America between February 23 and 28, 2003. Lewington's official training began 8 months later in the beginners' class at the Old Davis arena. Lewington would return to England in late 2004 where he would work with All Star Wrestling. Throughout early 2005, Lewington would train and appear with ASW as well as becoming the subject of an episode of UKTV People's Secret Life of the Gym. World Wrestling Entertainment While WWE was touring England in 2005, Lewington would make three appearances on its main programming, once as a jobber—a wrestler who consistently loses to make his opponents look stronger—on Carlito's Cabana interview segment, once as a jobber to Kurt Angle after Angle disrespected England (the show was in UK) and once as part of the WWE security squad that helped keep the warring Raw and SmackDown! wrestlers apart. Other British wrestlers including Robbie Brookside and Thunder were a part of the security team. After his appearances in WWE programming in 2005, Lewington stayed in the United Kingdom to compete for the All Star Wrestling (ASW) promotion, under the ring name Steve Sonic. On January 17, 2006 in Croydon, Sonic faced Drew McDonald in a ladder match for the ASW British Heavyweight Championship, and won. Sonic would remain champion for several months before relinquishing the title to return to WWE's developmental promotion in July 2006. Developmental territories (2006–2008) During April 2006, WWE would once again tour England allowing Lewington to make another appearance on Raw on April 24, this losing to Umaga. His performance in this match would earn Lewington a developmental deal. After receiving his contract, Lewington was sent to OVW and formed a tag team called "Terminal Velocity" with Chet the Jett. After Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) opened, however, Terminal Velocity was moved down to the new territory. After a brief run in FCW, Terminal Velocity was called back up to OVW and won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship for the first time, giving Lewington the first tag team championship of his career. On September 26, 2007, Lewington and Chet lost the championship to The James Boys (KC James and Kassidy James). After their title loss, both members of Terminal Velocity were moved back down to FCW. After their return to FCW, however, Terminal Velocity split up when Chet renamed himself Mariouz Jablonski and developed an in-ring persona based on his Polish ancestry. Lewington later began teaming with Heath Miller and both advanced to the finals of a tournament to crown the inaugural FCW Florida Tag Team Champions, but they were defeated by The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colón and Eric Pérez). Lewington and Miller defeated Brandon Groom and Greg Jackson and The Thoroughbreds (Johnny Curtis and Kevin Kiley) en route to the finals. On March 4, 2008 he changed his name to "Jack Gabriel". ECW (2008–2009) On the November 18, 2008 edition of ECW, Lewington made his debut as a face (fan favorite character) under the ring name "DJ Gabriel", with a dancing persona, and was managed by Alicia Fox. He defeated local wrestler Sal Rinauro in his debut match for the brand. Over the next weeks, he defeated several jobbers, before defeating Paul Burchill on the last episode of ECW in 2008. On the January 13, 2009 episode of ECW, Gabriel and Fox defeated The Burchills, Paul and Katie Lea, in a mixed tag team match. On the February 24 episode of ECW Lewington suffered his first loss since coming to the brand against Mark Henry. Several weeks later Gabriel lost to Tyson Kidd in a singles match, which was his last televised match on the brand. On April 15, 2009, Fox returned to the SmackDown brand as a part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft, leaving Gabriel on his own. Return to Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2010) After Fox returned to SmackDown, Lewington was sent back to FCW and developed a new character of a "true British man", while his ring name was tweaked to simply Gabriel. After losing a match and, in storyline, being suspended from FCW, Lewington then began wrestling under a mask as Mr. FCW. Lewington would eventually "win" back his place on the FCW roster, and would alternate between his Gabriel and Mr. FCW characters before being released from his contract in January 2010. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Gabriel' ***''Vindicator'' (Wheelbarrow suplex) **'As DJ Gabriel' ***Diving European uppercut **'As Steve Lewington' ***''G–Force'' (Sitout shoulder jawbreaker) ***''Side Winder Neckbreaker'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) ***''Vindicator'' (Wheelbarrow suplex) *'Signature moves' **'As DJ Gabriel' ***Double underhook suplex ***Giant swing **'As Steve Lewington' ***Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope ***Reverse spinning heel kick *'Managers' **Alicia Fox *'Nicknames' **"English" Steve Lewington **"Sterling" Championships and accomplishments *'All Star Promotions' **ASW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chet the Jett *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'358' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 See also *Steve Lewington's event history External links *Steve Lewington profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1983 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2010 retirements Category:English wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Rings of Europe Switzerland alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers